Twisted Betrayal
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: One man betrayed with a kiss. Warning: A different Dramione. completely  AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the song this came from nor the characters. Just the story idea.

_One man, came in the name of love_

_By: Dierks Bently, _

_song: Pride/In The name of Love_

_Prologue:_

A year after the war, Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted her, all of her, the years of tormenting her, was to his true feelings for found her at the Ministry one night working alone. As soon as she opened the door to the office of where she worked, he kissed her with no explanation. She knew after one kiss, what it meant for them. Two enemies became lovers, and eventually husband and wife with one kiss. They wed the next day, no explanation to anyone, all they needed was their love. Hermione was now his, forever.

Author's note: I will continue. This is NOT the kind of Dramione you are expecting. If you wish to read a happy Dramione, check out my Whispered Kisses, or Memory of Soul; Theif of heart story. Thank you.


	2. betrayed

Written for Hogwarts Online prompt of the day for May 16,2011

Prompt: One man betrayed with a kiss

Link's in my profile to the forum.

_One man betrayed with a kiss_

_In the name of love_

_By: Dierks Bently_

_Six months after they got married_

The wind blew hard outside his home in the outskirts of London. He paced back and forth waiting for her to return. When she opened the door, he could see how rain poured outside. She stumbled in, and fell into his arms. The wind blew in a different direction and he smelled something that was not his on her. He stood her up, ran to the door and slammed it with all his might.

"Thank Merlin you're home safe. Do you know what time it is?" he questioned her as she didn't stare at him. When she didn't answer, he knew the truth.

"You were with him again weren't you?" He bit his lip, even though he already knew the answer.

"Draco, I'm sorry. We were working late at the Ministry when the storm warning came." Hermione's brown eyes stared back at her husband.

"Did you kiss him?" Draco asked, already knowing the truth for the evidence was written all over her face.

"You don't need to answer, I already know. damn it. I thought we were trying to work on our relationship, Hermione," Draco's once loving eyes stared at her with hurt. They realized their feelings for each other after the war, he went to her and practically kissed her with out talking first. They were married the next day. Everything was fine till she was paired with Harry to work with him as an Auror.

"It wasn't easy for me," Hermione protested.

"Easy? Kissing another man is suppose to be easy? What about us?" His question stung her heart, and he knew that.

"Harry and Ginny are having troubles themselves. I caught him crying when we were suppose to be working. He just looked up at me and kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" Draco asked. She looked down at the floor instead of at him. He knows. Her feelings came flooding back. In an instant, he knows she's no longer his. And it drives him crazy. He ran a fist through the wall, his fingers started to bleed.

"Draco!" she exclaimed! Blood trickled down his fist.

"I'm alright Hermione. Damn it, leave me alone!" he yelled at her. He had never yelled at her before, but the thought of her and Harry together, made him crazy.

"Let me fix it up for you," she offered as she took out her wand.

"I can do it myself, Hermione." He went to their sink in the kitchen and started to rinse cold water over his hand.

"Draco?" she said once she saw him standing in the kitchen.

"Leave me alone." His voice was cold as if all the warm, kind love he once had for her ran out.

"I can't leave you alone, not like this," she pleaded. Her chestnut brown hair blew in her face as she walked in a hurry over to him. She grabbed a cloth and tried to help him. He pushed her off and stared at her. In one minute, he saw everything he needed to know. Her brown eyes that once held love for him, now loved another man.

"Do you love him?" Draco's voice was weak, but he had to know. She looked down at his hand, and stared back at him.

"All the feelings I once had for him came flooding back when I kissed him."

"When you kissed him? You said he kissed you. You lied to me."

"Yes, I did lie. And I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me, but I kissed him when I saw him crying in his office. He said his wife left him for another man. She betrayed him with more than a kiss."

"I know how he feels. I'm one man betrayed with a kiss. Pain, so close to the heart, it hurts. How could you do this to me, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Draco. I'm sorry."

He turned off the water and glanced at his hand. Sure it hurt, but his heart was hurting more. He really loved her, but she betrayed him. His friends and family warned him about her, and the same for her. They both told them they weren't right for each other, and it wouldn't work out. He wanted to believe that it would, but they were right.

"Leave me alone, Hermione." Draco's voice was hurt, but he turned away from her so she wouldn't see tears coming.

"But, Draco," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I said leave."

He was betrayed with a kiss, that changed everything.

And she left him alone, forever. Back into the arms of her once secret love, Harry Potter had won again.

Authors note: One more chapter after this.

Special Thanks: my super fast beta reader and one of my best friends. both of whom are the same person. Thank you Slytherin Head!


	3. Epilogue

'_One man, came and go,'_

_By: Dierks Bently_

He hurried with his new wife and son across the street of Diagon Alley. The next day they would take Scorpious to Hogwarts for the first time. It was then, when he saw her for the first time since they ended their marriage. He took a double look back to make sure it was her, Astoria walked inside the shop with Scorpious as Draco stood in the threshold of the shop. There she was, Hermione Granger, holding hands with none other than Harry Potter. So she stayed with him. After he told her to leave him alone, she stayed with him forever. Harry paused as he saw what she was looking at and left her alone after whispering something to her. She walked over to him with a pretend smile on her face.

"I see you met someone else," she said eying Astoria in the shop.

"I see you stayed with him," Draco said glaring at Harry.

"Draco, I meant for us to work out, really. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Hermione," he interrupted.

"How old is he?" she asked as she eyed his son, changing the subject.

"Eleven. Going to Hogwarts tomorrow," he said.

"He looks just like you," she said smiling, as she tried to lighten the mood.

"She's good to me, Hermione. The best I've ever had," Draco hurt her, but didn't care.

"I know. I can tell you're happy with her," she admitted.

"I've gotta go. We're running behind." Draco said. He didn't smile at her.

Eleven years of hurt can build up and release feelings in an instant, and he didn't want to do anything that would embarrass him or his new wife in public. He didn't even wave to her as he left.

And he left her standing there, confused and alone more so now than before. Forever.

Author's note: Save the flames. I did WARN you it was different. Don't say anything at all if you don't like it. I really don't care for flames.


End file.
